silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Disturbed - I'm Alive
Lyrics thumb|300px|right Never again will I be dishonored And never again will I be reminded We're living within the world of the jaded They killed inspiration It's my obligation To never again, allow this to happen Where do I begin? The choices are endless Denying the sin My art, my redemption I carry the torch of my fathers before me The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice To change myself, I'd rather die Though they'll not understand I will make the greatest sacrifice You can't predict where the outcome lies You'll never take me alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive Danger, then, cannot be considered I rage again, dispelling my anger Where do I begin? The choices are endless My art, my redemption, my only salvation I carry the gift that I have been blessed with My soul is adrift in oceans of madness Repairing the rift that you have created I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice To change myself, I'd rather die Though they'll not understand I will make the greatest sacrifice You can't predict where the outcome lies You'll never take me alive I'm no slave Are you feeling brave? Or have you gone out of your mind? No more games It won't feel the same If I hold my anger inside There's no meaning My soul is bleeding I've had enough of your kind One suggestion, use your discretion Before you label me blind The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice To change myself, I'd rather die Though they'll not understand I will make the greatest sacrifice You can't predict where the outcome lies You'll never take me alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive Connection to Character(s) Vice the Lynx The lyrics connect to Vice in these ways: "Never again will I be dishonored ' '''And never again will I be reminded ' 'We're living within the world of the jaded ' 'They killed inspiration ' 'It's my obligation ' 'To never again, allow this to happen ' 'Where do I begin? ' 'The choices are endless ' 'Denying the sin ' 'My art, my redemption ' '''I carry the torch of my fathers before me" These lyrics symbolize Vice's desire to never be lied to by other people about life and his origins, that the people who are not like him are what's killing "the true meaning of people's nature" and that it's his obligation to never allow "order" to twist the views of life. These lyrics also symbolize Vice's belief that he has endless possibilities to make the world burn, and that it's his sacred duty to eliminate those who wish to maintain "peace and violence" in the world, which is, ironically, the majority of living creatures in the entire Multiverse. "The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away ' '''There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice ' 'To change myself, I'd rather die ' 'Though they'll not understand ' 'I will make the greatest sacrifice ' 'You can't predict where the outcome lies ' 'You'll never take me alive ' 'I'm alive ' 'I'm alive ' '''I'm alive" These particular lyrics symbolize that the thing that Vice the Lynx treasures most, which is destruction, can never be taken away from the world, and that he'd change himself into something that he believes that everyone should be: Destructive. These lyrics also symbolize Vice's decision that most people will never have an epithany about life like he has, that he'll be willing to sacrifice anything in order to accomplish his objectives, and that only he fully understands the outcome of what will happen to the Multiverse in the end. These lyrics, at the very end, symbolize Vice's belief that he is unstoppable, and that he'd rather die than admit ultimate defeat to his enemies when he is confronted by it. "Danger, then, cannot be considered ' I rage again, dispelling my anger Where do I begin? The choices are endless My art, my redemption, my only salvation I carry the gift that I have been blessed with My soul is adrift in oceans of madness Repairing the rift that you have created I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now" These lyrics symbolize Vice's belief that, since he's always planning ahead, that no ultimate danger will come to him as he would always be prepared for it. These lyrics also symbolize Vice's hunger to bring death and destruction, that he's been blessed with the power and knowledge to destroy everything in existance, that his soul has been completely corrupted and that madness only remains, and that he desires to bring the world back to it's destructive ways. Finallly, the last line of these lyrics symbolize Vice's knowledge that he is not alone in the Multiverse, and that there are other people like him who, when put under certain conditions, will resort to a violent, evil and destructive nature. '"I'm no slave ' Are you feeling brave? Or have you gone out of your mind? No more games It won't feel the same If I hold my anger inside There's no meaning My soul is bleeding I've had enough of your kind One suggestion, use your discretion Before you label me blind" These lyrics symbolize Vice's desire to know why Phoenix the Cat is unwilling to resort to the same destructive ways that Vice himself has, and his denial in the knowledge that he, too, knows the true nature of people, and to find out if Phoenix has gone out of his mind for beleiving in peace and many other "half-baked ideals". These lyrics also symbolizes Vice's desire to unleash his anger on people because they refuse to "open their eyes to how they really are", and that he has had enough of people who are both genetically and psychologically inferior to him. The last two lines of these lyrics symbolize Vice's wanting of other people to think about theirs and other people's true natire before they themselves decide to label Vice himself as "crazy" or "insane". '"I'm alive ' '''I'm alive ' 'I'm alive ' 'I'm alive ' 'I'm alive ' 'I'm alive ' 'I'm alive ' '''I'm alive" When connected to the rest of the song and it's connections to Vice, these lyrics simply symbolize Vice belief that he will never truly die, even if his physical body is destroyed. Category:Music